Looks Can Be Deceiving
by etherealstar
Summary: In the eyes of every woman is a secret, a secret that almost 'kills' to know. When the Fire Nation destroys everything meant to one young woman, she reveals her secret as a killer in the pretty picture of a geisha :.:Zuko&Katara:.:
1. Chapter 1

**Looks can be deceiving  
**Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hello again kind people, I'm ready to write my second fanfiction. Hope it's a bit different and lives up to your expectations. And a itsy reminder, the fic is OOC. Sorry.  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

Geisha_: an _entertainer (who sings, dances, plays instruments etc. They refine in the arts). Only.  
--_pronounced as gee-sha. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Job.**

Red lips. Thick and wet of seductive invitation almost asked to be bitten.

Dark kohl eyes. Framed the blue-eyed beauty with a predator glare.

A born smirk on her face, she looked back at the man.

He feasted his eyes on the ravaging beauty.

Luring soft curves that fitted perfectly into her red kimono, accentuated her bold lipstick.

Young and yet mature to the ways of a geisha, this young girl bargained her life just in exchange for some money.

Approaching her is her newest client.

He comes to her in full strides, his feet echoing against the bamboo floors. He appears calm but she knows better than to ever trust the eyes of a man. He is daunted by her exquisite beauty. He's amused at her age. There were few girls her age that became qualified geishas but here she was, showing off her pretty features and making men idly fall for her. A rare beauty she was, one who dared to oppose tradition by refusing to wear rice powder on her face; in fact she agreed wearing her face free from white powder gave her a youthful appearance, one she wore with a devilish twist. Outlining her eyes was black liner and smothering her lips was red lipstick. Her hair was worn loose with a small red poppy behind her right ear. A sight for sore-eyes she was.

With his sturdy muscular form just a few feet from her. He stopped.

"Are you amused by what you see _little one_?" he asked transfixed by her beauty.

Biting back her swollen lips, she tapped a slender white finger under her lip in thought. Giving an incredulously sinuous smirk, she whispered lowly, "come closer…and I'll tell you"

Trained to indulge in both social and intimate situations (not sex), the young professional very much understood what she was doing.

He stiffened a bit. Blinking back at her amusing command, he walked into her trap becoming her pawn. Blue eyes penetrated his soul sending shivers down his spine. Addicted to the way she made him feel, as if he was the most important thing, he drew nearer to the insatiable beauty.

Addictive like a strong drug, she fed him with wild fantasies and taunted him with just a mere blink of her eyes.

She could see the weakness on his face. A sign she was surely winning.

Again, his eyes crept over her form. Still she stood valiantly tall with Mahogany brown tresses layered either side of her heart shape contoured face, he whispered something inaudibly under his lips. Haughtily her eyes burned, as fires would often flame. With her skin glowing a golden colour and the tension as awkward as ever, he found himself leaning forward. Every step he took, the playful smirk would grow on her face. She takes a step back, causing him to follow her to the wall.

With a firm thud she leans against the wall, cornered from going anywhere. Pressing her satin fingers down his cheek, he gritted his teeth when she slowed her pace. Running her hand down the firm muscles of his arm, he pushed her against the wall holding her tightly. Sliding her fingers down his spine, she felt his hold increase on her hips.

"Mister Haru" she dragged her breath slowly in his ear.

Weakly and completed defeated by the power of the young woman, he looked up.

Giving a victorious smile she said, "your time is up."

He shallowly breathed.

Had the time truly went by so quickly? Amazed he looked at the sand-jar. The sand was out.

Pulling out his hold, she delicately dusted herself and fixed her kimono. Wearing her head high, she raised out a hand.

"That'd be a hundred yen" she informed.

He took a moment to gather himself. Nodding his head, he stood straightly fixing his gi (Japanese shirt). Taking out a small grey pouch, he looked up at her. Taking a long pause over her, she snapped her fingers. "Haru-san?" she called

Kicked out his trance, he looked back at her. Seeing her hand still out for the money, he shakily began giving her the money.

"Couldn't you stay for another moment?" he asked.

She gave him a look of surprise. "I work by the minute Haru-san." She paused, to take the money forcefully from his hand, "besides, the next time you jab me or any geisha against a wall I'll have the Geisha manageress aware of it. You know the rules…" she walked off on him.

"W-Wait.." he stopped her.

About to open the shoji (paper door) she stopped.

She turned to her shoulder to listen.

"M-May I know your name miss. At least your n-name" he asked.

She turned to him. Taking a moment to think over if she should tell him or not, she gathered she already got what she needed. The money. Looking at him she said, "Katara…"

And in a fluid moment she left in silence, the same way she came in.

The young man stood in the lone room looking at the door. The most beautiful geisha he laid eyes on, just walked out his door just because she worked her earnings by a clock. Frowning at the cruelty of time, he sighed. Taking a plump seat on the chair, Haru looked down at the ground. "What's this?" he whispered.

Stooping he picked up what seem to be a red flower. Almost immediately he recalled the small poppy in her hair. Slowly bringing it to his nose he inhaled the fresh scent of the flower. Thinking of the young geisha, he smiled at the little time they had. Amazed that she was still so young and still so trained he wondered what were the odds of finding another like her, 'Katara..'

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks can be deceiving  
**Etherealstar

**Author's notes:** Thank you to all the kind reviewers! Thank you everybody. I really appreciate it and I hope everybody likes this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. A lil itsy reminder, the fic is OOC. Sorry.  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

Geisha_: an _entertainer (who sings, dances, plays instruments etc. They refine in the arts). Only.  
--_pronounced as gee-sha. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: The mission**

"Do you understand how serious this is?"

"Hai (yes)."

"You will kill him and be done of it."

"As you request milord."

"Don't underestimate him. You remember what happened last time", "I can't have you blowing your mission yet a second time."

"You have nothing to fear, milord." A smirk comes to the face

"Jun," the deep voice warned, "I'm warning-"

"As I said, you have nothing to worry about. Don't you trust me?" Burgundy eyes flashed.

"This mission is one that requires every tread of wit. Believe me…"

She nodded.

"Good." He paused. "As you already know, he's in the castle's study. He's usually alone and has a thing for reading in dull light. Be careful, you know how shadows play against walls…if caught your secrecy may be revealed"

"Revealed?" eyes of burgundy averted, a smirk dancing on her features, "ha…no way. I'm as swift as the wind and as soft a shadow." She declared

"Jun" her name was pronounced deeply in a cold warning. "You're not dealing with an ordinary victim, this is Zuko we're talking about. This isn't some common victim that can die defenseless by the common strike of your blade. He's a fire-bender and I'm pretty sure, like hell, he knows when to fire on someone. Catch my drift?"

"If you say so…" cocky was her reply…

"Jun, goddamn it" he slammed his fists into the dark Mahogany table, "can't you behave your bloody self for once. For once this isn't a joke, this isn't a normal mission. This is the real test that determines everything. And trust me, if you fail…that's it, I don't want you to return…" the irate man hissed out.

A pause of dreaded silence swept over the both, "if that'd be all, may I start my mission?" the woman asked.

"Very well Jun. Go ahead." He spoke, leaning back into the chair.

She got up and began leaving. Opening the door, she stopped. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at the man, "if I should return…successfully, I would ask you to look at me better, perhaps once again as your lover. Sayonara (good bye) Haru-san"

"Sayonara Jun"

With the definite go, Jun exited the room to begin her imperative mission, one that was so dramatized by her former lover. Understanding that the mission required more than a pretty face, pretty dress and a slender blade, Jun in fact believed that the only way to win over, or to kill Prince Zuko, was to in fact come to him, the least expected way.

As a maid.

Grinning that the young prince would never suspect such a sneaky attack, she readied herself by preparing specific weapons for the kill and ensuring that, if for some reason she was to die…she'd leave a letter to Haru claiming her love.

'There will be time for moping later Jun. Right now I'm fighter. My blood is hot, my adrenalin is rushing and my spirit is unbreakable. I must locate Prince Zuko, and as Haru has emphasized, be done of him. And that's exactly what I'll do.'

Opening her door, she went straight to her cubby. Opening the cupboards, on a single rack was a katana (a blade). Taking the blade from the rack, she remembered the first time her father had given her the lethal weapon. Old memories flooded but she shook them out. Now was not the time to feel nostalgic…much less passionate. Now was the time to turn on all her inner power and achieve a status that Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation would never suspect.

Unsheathing the case of the blade, she saw the katana (blade) in perfect shape. Its silvery edge was alluring, enticing, deadly and spotted with the name Zuko all of it. "Soon my prince, you will see that the true enemy there is in this world, is a not a man…but a woman."

Placing on a simple kimono (dress) she tucked the katana (blade) within her sash and left with nothing but a streak of confidence within her.

With a smirk of defiance on her face, Jun saw no possible way a young prince could defeat her. Besides, what were the odds, Zuko was even aware a woman would kill him?

* * *

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Looks can be deceiving  
**Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes:** To all the kind people thank you for everything. I am most blessed for that. This chapter goes out for all after such a wait due to exams. Thanks for everything. Love you all!  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Huntress be hunted**

"Anything you'd like master Zuko?"

His eyes were trapped on the words of the book. He shook his head, caught with the life of the story.

"Nothing master? Not even a cup of tea?" the olden woman asked.

Sighing, he looked up from his novel and browsed the woman, "Saki-san" he breathed, "some green-tea will be nice." He said.

She smiled, "of course master. You sit tight, cozy up and read that intriguing book, I'll have your tea in no time." She paused to elongate her smile, "be back in a jiffy!" she said and in a whiff she was out his chamber leaving him in the dark room to be.

The candles flickered in the dim room casting a dull light on the pages of Zuko's old Journal. He never sat down to read the book, even though he had all the time in the world, somehow…he knew the book was about his childhood, but who he was now, was a man. A man who would rule side by side his father and if not become his father. Be ruler, and everything more.

He read through the pages taking in the moments of his carefree childhood. He was a wild child and he knew so from the way he wrote in his very untidy writing in his journal. Zuko smirked.

Engrossed deep in the words of his youth, something flickered in the shadow.

The candles blew and suddenly Zuko knew he wasn't alone.

All that Zuko knew, was that whatever flickered the candles…it definitely had a pulse. A pulse he would take.

Zuko pretended to bring out his enemy by playing their game. In pretense he kept his eyes on the book, knowing that every moment he sat quiet was a moment for the enemy to uncoil.

The tension in the room grew full of anxiety but Zuko, he maintained his composure knowing that not one man could possibly take him down. Roving his eyes to the single candle in front of him, he watched at how it crackled and burned with an endless life. Like his soul that was determine to be at the top, Zuko knew men would try to bring him down, and it was for that reason he knew his purpose was to eliminate all those who dare oppose him.

He listened attentively, focusing his energies into one. He listened and in an instant he swore he felt a pulse in the room. A small smirk, one known to be trademark of the young lord, crept over his face. The smirk of death as they called it, was often given to men who would die by his hands. And like his coy, yet foolish enemy in the room, they too would die, the same sad and crude death many had suffered.

Sniffing the air, Zuko furrowed his brows.

"Tea?" were his words.

The scent of fresh-green tea awaited his senses. Could it be that it was not a stranger who entered the room? And in the middle of his thoughts, a voice intervened.

"Ready for tea Master Zuko" the voice said.

Feminine, young, and different from any female servant he ever heard, he allowed the newbie to entertain him.

"Yes…" he said softly, sensing out the young woman.

Definitely, the person being woman couldn't hurt him and it was in that moment he made a foolish mistake. Zuko knew few women who practice ninja-hunting, and the few he did know were all exterminated, all except one. A single one he completely forgot about.

She chose to remain in shadows, using her young, alluring voice to calm his senses. To ease the tension in the room, to set a mood that would make her cohesive and in that, have him where she wanted him…dead.

She waited and played her cards carefully, knowing that her mission was everything. Knowing Zuko to be the smart-aleck he was, she remembered what Haru said to her. And it was then a painful memory of losing against Zuko made her etch her teeth and understand the seriousness of her one..and perhaps last mission.

Zuko yawned a bit and groaned at the soar spot on his back.

"Some tea would be nice" he said closing his eyes and leaning deep within the chair; with his back still toward her.

She poured the tea slowly, her eyes glaring at him with a potent venom. Thoughts of killing him was all that exceeded her. She breathed in, feeling her victory so close, so near. It was just a matter of time before the perfect mood between servant and master was broken into blood and death. The insignia of a true ninja.

Smugly smiling to herself, she was brought out her chain of thoughts when Zuko stood. She caught her breath when he stripped his shirt off and said: I need a massage maid, give me one.

Never had she seen Zuko taken off his shirt and expose himself of ripples and define muscles. Carved to almost perfection, Jun took in the sight of sear evil. She knew he was young and it was that reason Jun often refrained from him and younger men, but when the mission calls, she knew to play her cards.

She answers in a very high-pitched feminine voice, "but of course, my master"

She places the cup on the saucer and walks toward him. Each step weighs at her. She feels the air grow hot and her forehead and temples sweat. She knows the intensity of being just within a two feet distance of Zuko, but it was in instances such as these, that keeping one's cool kept them alive. Zuko lied on his chest and awaited the young maid to come to him. Placing his tea on the small table, she breathed in deeply and came to him. She felt her hands and they were sweating in apprehension. Wiping her hands in her beautiful kimono, she sat on the chair that Zuko lied upon. Never had she been this close to Zuko, and in such an intimate manner.

Placing her warm hands to his shoulder, he shivered and it amused her to see the reaction. She massages his shoulders, kneading in a soft circular manner. He exerted a soft groan and rolled his eyes.

'Feels good' he thought, burying his face deep into the couch. Jun took it he liked her massaging skills. Still, he was tense and she felt it in the restraint of his uptight muscles.

"Come now Master Zuko…let me massage your properly" her over-feminine voice said.

He refused to listen, but when she whispered the words lowly in his ear, it was then he _caught the message. _

Relaxing his tense muscles, Jun smirked. She leaned into him, massaging his shoulders perfectly. And it was then, Jun thought it was the perfect moment for the kill. Letting her left hand take over, she brought her right hand to her kimono, and slowly yet cautiously, she brought out what seem to be a blade. Long, beautiful and of course lethal, Jun smiled at the blade. Today the man who had caused her to be apart of Haru, would finally taste his death.

The mood darkened considerably and in all the time they spent together, Zuko listened to the pulse and felt her aura rising. Rising of what, he didn't know.

It was then she rose the blade above her head and out came the vicious cry of the ninja. Down went the blade and closer and closer it came to his back until suddenly…

Up went the fire.

A fire dart was sent toward her blade which flew out her hands. Zuko taking monopoly of the situation pushed Jun into the couch and jabbed her.

"Jun…we meet again" "My, I must say, you're indeed one hell of a woman" he confessed, "for a moment there, I thought my façade would actually drive me to my death, but lucky me I wasn't a second late"

"Bastard!" she gritted her teeth

"So I've been called, what's new Jun?"

"You would have died by my hands Zuko. You would have!" she tried to get up and fight but Zuko wouldn't let her. He held her hands and said in a low voice, "surely Jun, moving will only cost you your life and not to mention" he wrung her wrists painfully, "pain"

She cried painfully under his hold and it was then Zuko smirked, "like how it feels, feels amazing doesn't it?" he wrung her wrists harder.

She cried and bawled, but to no understanding, Zuko would stop.

"I want to hear the words Jun, the words no ninja should ever be forced to say, at least to their enemy" he said.

"Noooo!" she bawled.

"What, what was that, I'm not hearing you" he said in an uncaring manner.

"Nooooo!" she screamed on the top of her voice.

"No Jun, that's not correct, try again" he enforced with a firm ringing of her wrist.

She bawled, "I surrenderrr!"

He got off of her and clapped sarcastically. "Very good Jun, very good, see, that wasn't so hard" he said.

"Go to hell!" she said breathlessly.

"Already am" he said.

"You may think you have won Zuko, but you have won nothing. Nothing I tell you. As long as you remain secondary to your father, you will always be looked down upon" she laughed, "you're nothing but a wee boy, a boy who doesn't even defend alongside his father, what kind of a prince are you, a die-hard one or just a wuss?" and it was then Jun knew her words would both free her of the anger she felt for him, but bring her into far greater consequences.

Zuko looked at her, his eyes not blinking and his expression confused yet angry. He walked to her slowly and said, "what do you think you know shinobi (ninja)?" he gritted his teeth, his eyes violently flashing shades of amber and gold. Never had someone ignited him such on fire, his soul burned of fiery hate. Consuming him inside out, Zuko peered the one responsible for being careless with words. And at a price she said it, at a prince she'd she receive his punishment.

"Go ahead Zuko" Jun gritted her teeth, knowing she failed any possible future with Haru. "Kill me, isn't that what you want to do, isn't that what you want to be, a killer?"

Zuko glared at her and picked her up by the throat. She gasped for air and beat at his hands.

"You've convinced me Jun" Zuko said.

Jun had no idea what he was talking about. She could barely breathe and the little air she was getting was providing for her heart not her brain or interpretation.

"You're full of words…amazing, truly amazing. Equally, you're full of actions and I have to hand it to you for your persistence and valour. But there isn't a hall for valour nor is there a hall for persistence, so you bet yuh next time if I see your face again…around my fortress, or anywhere close to me…then I'll kill you…" he said.

"I d-ont care" she choked.

"And that pretty man of yours, what's his name, ah, Haru? I'm warning you Jun, play with fire and there's no turning back that goes for lover-boy too, understood?" he asked

Knowing she cared the world for Haru, she took particular heed on Zuko's cruel threat.

Nodding, Zuko whispered, "get out.."

And in a fluent moment of sorrow and pain, Jun ran out his room going back to her love, the one who would never accept her especially after her failure. In cruel ways, Jun felt more than defeated..she felt done for.

Zuko watched her leave and it was then the candles had died out.

Standing in the dark room all alone, he sighed, 'another enemy..another torn in my spine' he shook his head.

* * *

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looks can be deceiving  
**Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes:** Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Thank you  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shades of a geisha**

Katara walked down the lively streets seeing the people babble none stop. She could see people speak with fear on their faces. She didn't understand why the motion of the town seemed so...provoked. She could see the little children running back forth telling adults the news which simply made them pale. Katara assumed the worse.

Mind troubled and her eyes remote, Katara walked on looking at the floor lost in her world of thought. 'Why are the villagers reacting this way? Something has to be wrong, question is, what?' she thought for a moment of the possibilities of what could wrong. 'It must be something big otherwise the villagers would never rap this way. But what Katara, what could it be?' she actually screamed within her mind.

A tug at her shelve made her startled. Looking up she saw Suki, her best friend standing tall but with a sympathetic and scared face.

"Suki-san?" Katara started, unsure why the girl held her back.

She took a moment to breathe and looked Katara in the eye, "Katara…promise me you won't freak" was her soft voice.

Katara gave a confused expression. Arching a brow she paused to say: Suki what's going on?

"The Fire Nation" her lips quivered …

A certain fear that always came when she heard that name consumed her. She swallowed hard not liking the thick suspense hanging over. She saw her best friend stare at the floor and in a dreaded second, a tear fell from her eyes. She had always known Suki to be a fighter, at least out of all the girls, Suki was most hardcore in her beliefs and in everything that she did. But with the tears down her face, Katara assume that something really wasn't right, she anticipated it was something intimate else tears wouldn't fall down the tomboy's face.

Grabbing her friend's shoulder in a firm notion, she jerked her friend, "What is it Suki, tell me…what is so bad that you're hesitating?" Katara croaked.

Suki swallowed. Averting her eyes slowly up to Katara she whispered, "they've, they've captured them" she whispered.

"Who Suki, whose been captured?"

"Aang and Sokka" she cried.

Katara froze. In disbelief she looked back at her friend. 'How could this have happened?.' In all the universe and in all the worlds, Katara would never expected something like that to have happened. Unconsciously, her eyes moistened and her breath grew shallow. 'Sokka' she breathed in deeply. Feeling a pain that came from no where deep within her she bent her face and sniffed. 'Oh Kami (G-d), w-hy?'

Feeling arms hold her, she hugged her best friend. "How could this have happened Suki, how?" she cried softly in her friends embrace.

"I just remembered them saying, freedom fighters and with that they were captured. Ozai personally came to see them. He knew Aang had been the Avatar, but when the Fire Nation won the battle there was no need for him. According to some of our sources, they're going in for more than imprisonment." She said dryly. Trying to be strong.

Katara pulled away, her eyes red as she stared back at her friend with disbelief in her eyes. Shaking her head she said, "noo, no Suki" she sucked in a breath, "that wont happen…they're not gonna die, please say they're not." She wailed, "not Aang..not Sokka" her shoulders shook violently.

"K-atara…they're going to be executed" she said

"Noo" Katara shouted. "Nooo, that can't happen. That can't happen" she repeated.

"I-I'm sorry"

"No.." Katara whispering and yet wincing at the pain, dropped to knees falling to the floor. Clenching her eyes shut and feeling the pain consume her, she didn't know what to do. For the first time after so long, Katara was insecure. 'And today the breaking of my world has finally begun'

"Why?" breathing her words heatedly out. 'Why Kami…'

* * *

"Ah, what do we have here, the Avatar and who's this? His little sidekick?" Zuko asked staring at the boys.

"Why don't you tell me that closer big-boy, careful though, I might burn the next side of that pretty face" sarcastically Sokka drew.

"How dare you" Zuko barked. "No one dares speak that way, no one" he shouted.

The young prince filled of anger, glared daggers at the two. "I assume you know why you're here" Zuko's voice went silent.

"No. Why are we here?" Aang asked.

"Simple. You're to die of course" flat was Zuko's response.

"Aren't we all headstrong in talk…" Sokka muttered.

"What was that baka (idiot)?" Zuko growled.

Sokka said nothing.

"You know, for a person who's captured you sure know how to entice your death on. And I couldn't agree more. A quicker death will be better for me, then again you're nothing but a waste of time to look at"

Zuko turned his back and closed his eyes. With a smug smirk on his features he said: kill them at the end of the week; let the villagers see what the Fire Nation truly means. Let them see the colour of red" Zuko got to his heels and began leaving.

"Don't worry Zuko, I'd die for my people any day, knowing I will never be haunted by it. Because unlike you, I wear no scars or burns on my soul for the mistakes I made." Aang said.

Zuko listened. 'How dare he!' Snapping around in a curt manner, he looked back at the Avatar with a black hate in his eyes.

"So you think you're a wise guy aye?" Zuko laughed cruelly. "How I beg to differ" Zuko drew closer.

"A long time ago the Fire Nation was the most despised of all the Nations. They were deprived, looked down upon and of course hated. Hated for what, heaven only knows." He paused to sit on a chair and look at the two shackled bodies.

"Now we did our time, being hated, molested and destroyed of everything that was ours, from our pride and dignity the very things that make the soul of any Fire Nation member, it so happened that was ripped of us. With that lost, what was there left for us?" he paused.

Sokka scowled, "we didn't ask for a history class Zuko"

"Hah! I must say you really don't like your life" he paused, "can't blame you especially if you chose to be a freedom fighter and leave behind all that's most precious to you. Perhaps you left your family behind or materialism or maybe, just maybe it's two girls you left behind" Zuko gave a complacent smirk when he saw Sokka's frighten face.

"Yue and Suki right?" Zuko taunted

"How dare you?" Sokka hissed.

"The fiery one, Suki, she'll be absolutely delicious to feast upon, don't you think so yourself"

"I'm warning you Zuko" Sokka gritted his teeth.

"Gah, warn as much as you want you shackled fool, where else can you go besides down under into hell?"

"That ain't my home bucko. Try yours" Sokka lashed back.

"I don't understand. Here you are faced with death and yet you laugh it away? Interesting breed of people that village has. Maybe the Fire Nation should have inter-breeding with the village women. Now hey, that doesn't sound bad." He paused, "if you want to save your people that quit being a parrot and just shut up" he said.

Sokka huffed.

"As I was saying, the Fire Nation's pride was destroyed so as a result we lost hope in everybody. We lived in injustice and nobody seem to care. So we took things into our own hands. When the Avatar, and that doesn't you Aang-boy, arrived, he made the biggest mistake when he refused to maintain our balance. As a result, the entire Fire Nation teamed up and destroyed the Avatar. With him out the picture, power and reign were ours and now the tables would turn. The Fire Nation would be at the top strata and the peons of mixed Nations would be at the bottom strata. It was because of years of anguish and suffering the Fire Nation made it and those that should have helped, are finally squashed. See…it just shows what goes around, comes around" he said.

"Maybe if the Fire Nation didn't try to kill everybody in the first place maybe everyone would show some care but from the story you told, I guess its good you no-good Fire Nation members suffered" Sokka said.

"You know what, I've just had about it with you. You know I tried to shut you up for the betterment and safety of your people but you refused to keep meek, you refused it and like damn I'm absolutely infuriated with you. And though my fists would want nothing more than to burn the skin off your face, part of me knows that the true satisfaction will arise when I take kill you both in front the people you love. At least you both will get the patriotic happy ending you want. So enjoy gentlemen my dungeon. Be aware there are rats and critters that like to feast on flesh, and though they will not attack the Fire Nation members, I can not deny them a meal when its screams so freely at them." He stood to leave. Blowing out the candle he left with his heavy footsteps echoing the lonely dungeon.

* * *

Katara paced with a red face toward the Geisha house. She knew her mistress would be upset with her; she'd been out way pass the normal Geisha hours. But as Katara paced under the dark sky, she figured nothing right mattered. Her brother had been captured to the Fire Nation and though it was a great loss, it became a greater loss when her best friend became equally indulged in the same fate. Katara cringed, how could this happen, her worried mind asked.

Stall after stall she passed, seeing the fire merchants of the city pack up for the night to be with their families. Be with them all around a fire in peace and contentment. A small smile plastered her face, but it was quickly removed when she realized that it wasn't so for her. With no family to call hers, except her Gran Gran, Katara held herself and with a bent head ran to the Geisha house. All she wanted to do was cry..cry for Sokka and Aang.

Somehow she felt with her friends and the villagers in worry, she felt like she needed someway to reach Sokka and Aang. But who did she know to free them? She sighed, absolutely no one.

It was then she saw the Geisha house dead ahead. The lights were off and everything sounded as quiet and still. She wondered if her mistress was asleep, or perhaps she had gone out. Crossing her fingers and taking a deep breath in, she tip-toed toward the door. Slowly, she pushed the door open and saw no one within. Pushing the door all the way in, she entered and proceeded to her room, it was then a light that came from no where, flashed in the hall she stood.

"Going somewhere child?" was the old voice of her mistress.

Katara swallowed. She'd been caught.

"To bed?" was Katara's soft voice.

"You don't say" the woman humoured Katara. Katara took this not in any way funny but in fact cruel. Her mistress had been particularly cruel to all the Geishas of the house, but ever since her father had died, she'd been a monster to Katara.

"Do you know the time child?" the woman started in a cool voice.

"Iie (no)"

"Really child?" she drew closer.

Katara could feel her presence behind her back. Cringing, she knew she would endure severe punishment from the woman. At least for her insolence. And in the thick tension of anger and sorrow, Katara awaited the lash that had come so many times at her; that wailed her skin and made her cry to no end.

It was then Katara flew around and bowed, "I'm sorry Mistress Megumi, I'm sorry. Forgive me please. I swear it wont happen again." With both hands on the ground and Katara bowing to the woman as an idol the woman spoke, "get up" in an angered voice.

"I'm fedup of your dramatics. I'm fedup of you child. Wasn't my instructions simple, simple enough for even the dumbest of creatures to understand? Wasn't it simple for everyone to understand that they're requested and expected back at the Geisha house at a specific time, 10 pm if you've forgotten?" She paused, "is it that I don't make myself clear, is it that you truly wish to disobey me and suffer my endless punishment?"

It was then Katara knew she was in hot water. "No mistress, you don't understand. I wasn't out late because I wanted to…"

"Ah so it's a man you're out for eh?" she shouted at Katara. Grabbing her hair in a firm hold she pulled on it and Katara screamed out. "You know the rules you stupid girl. All geishas are precious, each of them. If one geisha gets a bad name the entire Geisha house gets a bad name you fool." She slapped Katara across the face.

Katara cried. Pulling her hair again, Katara cried again. Her shrills and cries traveled down the hall entering the rooms of the many sleeping girls of the house. Suki listened to her friend's cry. She wish so badly that Katara would be treated better, but her mistress was cruel and believed that punishment was the way for girls like Katara.

It was then a blood curling scream echoed the halls. The doors of each room flew open and all the girls ran down to see their mistress pinning Katara in a corner. Blood on her face and scars everywhere, Suki's eyes flooded with tears and disbelief.

"Mistress Megumi-san, nooo" a girl shouted across. Suki startled from her daze peered at the girl who resisted. It was Yue. Considered to be the prize of the Geisha house. The mistress listened, "she's a bastard" was the blatant statement that rung the ears of all the girls.

"Megumi-san, if you beat her this way there's no possible way she could possibly serve as a Geisha. Please Megumi-san, your actions deems consequences." Yue said.

The mistress released Katara who slid down the wall. On bucked knees she fell to the floor and passed out.

"Look at what you've done Megumi-san. She's a mere girl, a mere Geisha. If you don't receive the money that you earn each month then you know why mistress. Your beatings and abuse have not gone deft, especially to these girls" Yue left the room, leaving the mistress and the girls to look on at the unconscious Katara.

The mistress sighed, "Suki-chan…" she said

"Hai (yes) mistress?"

"Clean her up…" She left

Suki nodded and approached Katara's side. Turning her friend she saw wounds and blood caked on her face. Saddening at the sight, she strained herself to pick up the girl.

Dragging her down the lit hall, Suki cringed at what tomorrow would hold, she only prayed it would be a little better.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looks can be deceiving  
**Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes:** Zuko will soon be tied to Katara. You'll see. Please have a lil faith in me guys. Thanks to all for being sweet with reading and reviewing. Angels be with you.  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mystery Man.**

"Where to sir?" asks the rickshaw driver.

"This exact address" the brown head stranger said handing the man the piece of paper.

He whistles. "This is very far sir, you may have to take an extensive drive. The furthest I can get you is to the East Rickshaw City, from there just ask them to go straight to the second part of your address."

"Thank you, I'll do that" the kind stranger said.

"Sure, no problem." The man lifted the two wheeled carriage with the stranger leaning back into his seat. "Hold on tight, sir." And as was said the stranger heeded.

In the dead of night where all the world was silent and hushed in quiet sighs, strange persons paraded the world. Some in dark cloaks, others bravely showing their identity, yet all alike to one another they had the same mission. To meet people of importance. To talk strategy, to hire killers and to have the upper hand in the sweet game of revenge.

Like the men of this world this lone stranger in the rickshaw, bowed his head as he thought of his pass actions and where it lead him. Angry because of the wager he made especially with the one he loved, he swore to avenge her in the name of love.

Running fast over the dry earth under a pale moon and a dark sky, the stranger looked at the world that passed him only in stretches of colour. He could hear nature sing to him with the insects all out and echoing over the dark green. He passed a lake and gasping at the lone young woman, his mind played cruel tricks on him as he envisioned her. Everything reminded him of her and it was a bit annoying and yet at the same time deserving.

"So sir, what's the rush to get to the Fire Nation village?" asked the driver.

"Unfinished business" said the stranger.

"Ah hah! You're not thinking of publicly insulting yourself by egging on the Fire Nation members right?" the driver asked.

"That's the least of the stupid things I'd do my friend" the man said.

"I see then" he said.

"Why, did some one do that to the Fire Nation?" the stranger asked.

"In a way I don't feel I should tell you" he said.

"And why not?"

"The Fire Nation is very strict with how information is passed. They don't want it to be grape-vine because they're afraid people will get the wrong conception of them." He paused, "and besides, I'm just a local's man living my life good. I have a family to provide for and it would be awfully hard if the Fire Nation came for me and flogged me senseless" he said.

"I see. I'm sorry I to hear that. But I assure you, I out of all persons would never side with the Fire Nation or pass information. Not after all they've done."

"You don't like them huh?" he asked

"I hate them" he said dryly.

"Hah…fine, you've convinced me."

"Convinced you?"

"I'll tell you what happened in the village but I never told you." He said.

"Alright. Agreed."

"Recently two of the town's people were imprisoned by the Fire Nation. Ozai himself came to collect the first of the freedom fighters. According to rumors, they'll be executed at the end of the week." He paused.

"And tell me my friend, who are these two freedom fighters? By name" he said.

"One is a local's boy and the other, is the Avatar himself"

The stranger clenched his hands. 'Damn'

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive. There's been news about the Avatar's imprisonment everywhere in the town and it's for that same reason the Fire Nation has the entire city on a watch. They don't want people to get any misconceptions about them. But if you ask me, it's a little too late for that. Their scandal is out and now it's just a matter of time before some brave man comes and revolts again. It's the beginning of the end for the Fire Nation, that much I know 'cause I can taste it" he said.

The stranger rubbed the digits under his chin. 'Interesting, somehow this news about the Avatar's capture doesn't bring the people to fear and sorrow, instead they search for another freedom fighter. So--has the tables truly turned? Of course, why else would the Fire Nation try to keep everything hush-hush. Because they're afraid, especially that old couth called Ozai' he thought.

The stranger allowed his eyes to look at the sky which was now turning a shade of yellow. 'The morning light is coming. I must be in the village at 10 otherwise my little enemies will be on to me'

"My friend, please…I need you to go faster. It's very urgent that I get to the Rickshaw city"

The man heaved, "sir, I've been running for the longest while, I don't think I could run any faster"

"Please my good man, I really need to make it to the city" he said.

The man sighed, "very well"

The man gripped the carriage a little harder and ran faster. Passing houses and a few of the early merchants, the stranger bit his lip. He couldn't afford to be seen.

Running just a little further, the rickshaw driver pulled over. In front of them was the huge Rickshaw City that exploded with rickshaw drivers and passengers. The stranger hopped off and turned to the driver.

Taking out the yen (money) from his pocket he took the man's hand and stuffed the money in.

"For your children and for everything you've done" the stranger said and was off.

The man looked down at the money. He glowed, it was more than enough money.

Smiling he shouted: thank you stranger!

The stranger nodded and disappeared into the busy crowd of the morning. Seeing the light breaking through the dark clouds, the stranger found himself a driver who would take him to the Fire Nation city.

And with two minutes gone, he was back on the road heading to his destination: town.

* * *

She awoke with a splinting headache.

'Oww' she was about to rub her soar temples when she realized her hands were wrapped. Piercing an eye open she saw her hands in bandages.

'What the!' she looked at herself and there in front of her was a sleeping Suki. She blinked back. 'What happened?'

Lying down and reflecting of the night before, a certain sadness returned. 'Of course, how could I forget?' It'd been her brother and Aang who were captured and then she got the worse beating ever in her life. Slowly bringing herself to sit up, she found pains ripping across her body in series.

Holding her ribs, she pushed herself up. Letting out a sigh, she poked at her sleeping friend. The young girl slightly stirred but not much. Poking her harder yet another time, she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked on at the 'upright' Katara.

"Oh my Katara, you're not suppose to be sitting up" she complained.

"Where else am I bandaged Suki?" was Katara's dry question.

"W-Well, in a few places. Your ribs, your shoulders..your face?" she winced saying it.

"She hit me on my face?" Katara repeated.

"Slammed, thrashed and banged is more like it" she said.

"Give me a mirror" Katara said seriously.

Suki saddened. She really didn't want Katara to see herself, especially like this and after all that Katara said about her face. Katara said out of all the amazing things about her, her face was the most distracting and it gave her great self-confidence, but if she saw her face now she knew she would never think so again.

"Katara-chan" she pleaded.

"Give me a mirror Suki"

"Katara-chan no…you s-should be resting, yes, resting I say" Suki said.

"If you don't give it to me, I'll get it myself"

"Please Katara, don't fight me, you're not that able-bodied" she said.

"Fine! Suit yourself" Katara lashed out.

Pushing herself to her feet, Suki knew she would rip the stitches from the night before. She couldn't have that happening.

"Alright fine Katara, you win, I'll give you what you want, just all's I know is that you're not going to like what you see"

Picking up the mirror she sighed. "Here" she handed Katara the mirror.

Katara took the mirror and flipped it to see her reflection. And in that moment it seem like all the oxygen in the room had gone and gravity was two folds more on her. She gritted her teeth and her eyes leaked tears. Scars and welts everywhere on her face she gripped the mirror tightly wanting to cry. The tears fell and though it should have been sadness she cried for, it was anger.

Katara let go of the mirror and it broke into a million pieces.

"I hate her Suki" Katara said. And with that she cried.

* * *

At 6am Katara met with the mistress and was given a long lecture. Returning to her room around 8am, she sat there just allowing her eyes to trail.

Katara tried to forget everything the woman had said. But she wished herself luck by just trying. Hearing the sound of chirping birds and the busy noises of people commuting in the village. She dazed for a moment knowing that with scars like this it kept her from her job. Katara saddened. She liked being a Geisha. She was a highly adorn geisha who brought in good money for the geisha house. Like any of the girls, Katara worked hard for her dollars to make the mistress happy, but her mistress—Katara sighed, "is not the easiest of persons" to like at least. And after everything she did and had done the mistress still refuse to acknowledge all the merits and money she had brought in. Katara sometimes like to believe that without her the geisha house would be nothing. But that was just sometimes what Katara thought.

Slumping against the wall, Katara heard the gates clink against each other. Today the entire geisha house was invited by some of the rich merchants of the city. A huge breakfast was right on its way and it strongly crossed Katara out. Scowling that the mistress had done this and was to be blame for everything she pounded her fists into the floor.

'How could you? You've taken everything from me your wretch! You've killed my drive to be what I love and now all I can feel is pain as a result.' Katara averted her eyes to the ground.

'Is this what they want G-d, my life? Must every person that I know be the enemy that I fear? Wasn't I tortured enough as a child losing my both parents in a vile way? It was never easy growing up with Gran Gran and having all the girls calling me boy because I hung out with my brother and his friends. It was never easy becoming a geisha but when I learned my craft I perfected it and you know what I even liked it amidst all that happened to my village. But then I was tested further by having my brother and friend imprisoned by the Fire Nation. Life was never easy Kami (G-d). And every single time something is actually going for me, something comes and breaks me down. I lose my faith and I begin to believe that I'm completely jinxed. Is that it?'

'I feel sorrow but equally anger. Anger for what they've done. They've taken all I've love and I can't fight against them. I want everything to be alright but who am I fooling when everything keeps falling apart. Please Kami (G-d) don't let me fall, at least, not like this…'

With her heart broken and her mind in a rage, Katara felt thorn up between who she was and her problems. Facing them seem to blow her away every time she tried to make sense of them.

'Megumi' she growled

It was then she heard a noise. It sounded as if somebody was knocking at her window and it was then she realized, somebody indeed was. Gasping at the hooded figure at the window, Katara practically screamed within that it really wasn't the perfect time to be injured.

Scuttling toward her door, she did her best but her efforts were futile when she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. It was then she stopped when she heard her name.

"Katara?"

Scared and still badly hurt from her wounds she turned around and peered the stranger a look. Still not seeing into their eyes, the stranger stooped and took off their hood.

With her tongue caught in her throat, she wondered if screaming or being cool would keep her alive.

"Youu!" was all she said.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Looks can be deceiving  
**Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes:** To all the kind people thank you for everything. I am most blessed for that. This chapter goes out for all and a little reminder I didn't update due to exams, but that's all over…take care.  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revelations.**

"Mr. Haru?"

"Please, call me Haru. Mr. Haru sounds so cold and not to mention old" he said.

"W-What are you doing here, not stalking I hope" she leaned back

"Well that's what I'm wondering myself now" he seem sincerely confused. He scratched his head and wondered if he had gotten everything wrong. Had he? 'No, no…this couldn't have happen, I knew what I read, this has to be correct' but he was still so confused. 'But she's a geisha' he paused.

"Oyee!" she snapped her fingers bringing him back to reality.

He gave a small blush and became quiet.

"Oh my gosh you are a stalker"

"No no, Ms. Katara, please, that would be the least of things I am. Please, hear me out for a moment. I know the situation looks a little odd" he was injected, "a little odd, try very odd" she corrected.

"Well yes, but please try to understand I have a good explanation. If you would only hear me out then maybe all would seem plausible?"

"Mr. Haru, it's bad enough that you jabbed me against a wall on our first encounter, but bucko now you're stalking me?" she asked, "hey I appreciate the love and everything but I'm really not that type of girl who likes all the attention" she tried to shew him away.

"Ms. Katara" he tried to a get a word in

"Please, call me Katara"

"Katara" he pronounced her name, "please give me a couple of moments to just explain myself and not to mention why I'm here in the first place"

"Believe me I know. You're a stalker and you like me. The bad news is, I really can't say I feel likewise for you - okay, so who am I fooling I don't feel anything but shock for you, but say what that doesn't mean we cant be friends?"

"Katara" he stressed on her name.

"What?"

"Would you please shut up" he said.

Katara huffed and folded her arms. 'So rude!'

"Thank you" he said.

She tapped her nails expectantly against her cheek and waited for him to continue. With a sour expression on her face she refused to be cooperative with the man.

"Katara I know you may think as if I'm stalking you but I'm not"

"Sure you aren't"

"I come on a mission, a most severe one you could say" he said saddening considerably. A little too quick if you asked Katara. It was then she arched a brow.

"Are you a waterbender?" he asked suddenly.

His question was frank, dryly said and interestingly strange.

"W-What?" she was caught by surprise by the statement.

"Are you a waterbender?" he repeated.

"W-Well, you see…-wha-what kind of question is that?" she seem furious.

"Katara I need to know, are you a water-bender?" he asked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh I believe you do. You're the Avatar's friend and I know the only friend and female friend he had that was a waterbender is you. Why deny it Katara, afraid that I'll tell somebody..say the Fire Nation?"

"You wouldn't dare" she hissed.

"Ahh, so you do admit therefore you are a water-bender?"

"Well, sort of, kind of" she looked down.

"How can you say you're a sort-of a water-bender…unless I'm really missing something" he said.

"No no" she waved off, "you're not missing anything. I am a water-bender but its been years I've water-bended" she said.

"Why, isn't that what you were meant to do, I mean if its anything you should become isn't a waterbender most legitimate and expected of you?"

"It's not so simple Haru. It really isn't"

"Then elaborate to me"

She sighed, "it's painful" she whispered.

"Please Katara, I don't wish to resurrect the pains in you, but can you please tell me why you've forsaken the thing which you've been gifted with?" he asked solemnly.

She sighed, "I learnt water-bending late in my life. It was pretty interesting learning water-bending from my friend, the Avatar as you so know him. But at that tender point in my life when I was sheltered in love from all my love ones, fate took a painful twist at me." She winced.

"It was May 16th the day the Fire Nation raided the Water Tribe. I was only fourteen when I saw the true bold and fiery efforts of the Fire Nation. Dust, ash and fire lit the world I once called mine. The Fire Nation attacked the water-tribe in full fleet but what really made me succumb to my shame and unworthiness was when a few fire-benders sent fire bolts into my family's house. My mother and father were asleep but Sokka and I had been at a friend's. I went rushing through the crowds of screaming people. The sky was grey and thick of smoke and it almost seem to look as judgment day. I kept running to my home hoping that my mother and father had made it out. But when I arrived they were stuck in the burning house. I tried my best to get water from everywhere and anywhere using my water-bending skills to my best. It so happened that regardless how hard I tried to obtain water, I couldn't and in that moment of knowing that I could do absolutely nothing, I fell to the ground knowing that I would had to watch my family die. There blood-curling screams of being burnt in fire haunted me. It was on that day I gave up believing that water meant healing and gave up believing in myself." She looked up with tears in her eyes, "my past is no fairy-tale Haru, I lost everything I loved by enemies and haters and all I ever did was watch them shred my world and sanity apart"

"Then why don't you fight for your beliefs once again?"

"Because I've made enough mistakes on the road already."

"Katara, I came to you because I need your help" he said.

"My help, what can I do except attract beasts both ugly and _pretty_?" she asked.

"To start off with, I lost the woman I loved to Prince Zuko and it's a result of my negligence I drove the woman I loved to her death. Her name is Jun, and it's a shame I made her go to her death even when I knew the end"

"Strange" she whispered.

"What's strange?" he asked.

"Its strange you liked me. You invited me to your chamber and made me feel as if you were highly attracted to me, what was the reason for that?" she asked.

"I was under stress of weather choosing Jun or another woman to kill Zuko. I was depressed and alcohol really wasn't cutting it when it came to calming my senses. I hired a geisha, luckily, and I guess still drunk from the alcohol I acted as if I was strongly attracted to you. In a way obsessive. Believe me Katara, I didn't mean to do anything I wasn't suppose to" he said.

"You're forgiven" she smiled.

"I made a mistake Katara because I was a fool. I didn't analyze my situation properly. I had a bad past myself with the Fire Nation and as a result I made Jun, my beloved suffer for me. But I forgot to oversee something, something I should have" he said.

"What's that?"

"Ninjitsu can't beat fire. It's always going to be fire and water and I know if its anybody that can beat Zuko, its got to be a water-bender and you're the only one I know"

"Woooa, hold on there bucko. We seem to have jumped the gun it appears. Look Haru, its one thing to lose the love of your life, true, I know how it feels with both my brother and best friend captured, but its another thing when you say I'll be the one to beat Zuko" she paused, "the Fire Nation is too powerful to be defeated. And even if by some miraculous reason I agreed, I can't exactly say this is as simple as one, two, three. The Fire Nation is built on stratus of hierarchy. If I have to fight Zuko I have to go through each level and who knows if I'll make it through alive"

"Look" he handed her a piece of parchment.

"What is it?"

"It's a proclamation Katara. The Fire Nation is taking the top 10 geishas into their fortress"

She looked up from the paper at him, "you're not thinking what I'm"

"Yes Katara, I am. At the end of the month you may have the perfect opportunity to kill Zuko. Finally you could put a stop to him once and for all"

She shook her head, "what don't you understand Haru?" she whispered, "I fear the Fire Nation and Zuko all the more. As much as I may hate him, I don't see how I could bare to face him, much less kill him. No Haru, perhaps you have the wrong person"

"Katara please, I know the Fire Nation has taken everything from you, from your parents and family to your friends but it wont stop. You're the only person I know who could defeat them, because for one, you're gifted with a supreme gift. You're a water-bender and it's a gift you should use to your best. Instead, you just throw it away because of painful memories"

"How dare you!" she hissed, "I'll have you know it was hard without my parents. I failed them and it was never easy to give up water-bending for them but I had too, because when I really needed to be the best of the water-bender that I was, I couldn't be that and I'd gladly give what made me, me, to them."

"It wasn't your fault Katara"

"Well Haru these things just don't happen for no reason now do they?"

"No, they don't, and this is exactly why I believe it's an opportunity for you. You're a water-bender, and a geisha. With your pretty face you'll be heading to the top in no time. You may actually have a chance at this, a chance to avenge for all those you've lost and finally punish the Fire Nation for the torture you lived with for years."

"I wish Haru as much as it sounded so good and simple to be that way. And because I have drawn the lines of where reality and dreams are I don't cross those lines and I advise you, you shouldn't too, its because we cross these lines we lose the very things we love, maybe it was for that reason you lost your love and whose to say what else you may lose if you continue to live like that." She paused, "I'm sorry Haru, but I can't just pick up myself and become the snake that lies in the Fire Nation, it's because even through all my hard days I still had one source of family. I just can't leave behind my only form of family to ready myself on a mission which offers me no assurance of coming back, its selfish of you to assume I may want to give this a shot, when I myself have a reason to live… my Gran Gran."

"But your gift"

"I'm no longer a water-bender Haru..so maybe you should just stop while you're ahead"

"No...no, I wont stop now, no not here, at least not for Jun. I lost so much Katara and as much as I'd want to slap you for your denials, I have to come to terms that not everything is that simple but that doesn't mean I should give up and believe me, for Jun I wont" he said.

He stood to his feet "its time I better get going" he said.

"Yeh"

"If you change your mind…here's my card"

"Haru please no"

"Please, Katara just take the card" he said.

She sighed, "very well"

Reading the small letters on the card she looked up to blabber and that's when she realized he was gone.

"Haru? Haru?" she looked around her room, "I guess he's gone"

* * *

"Master Ozai…the villagers have been gossiping about the fire Nation, a few of these old people think its funny to humour the Fire Nation by revealing the truth of the freedom fighters"

"Is that so?"

"Yes milord, we've seen a couple of the old rats sell themselves rotten to the truth. Might I say sir, if this continues we may be facing more than the average, stray freedom fighter."

"Exactly what are you saying, soldier?"

"An army milord. If word keeps slipping out this way, the Fire Nation may be jeopardy. We must not take any chances milord"

"Very well, eliminate all those who spread idle word. Make all assassinations silent and unseen, we don't want any relapses of the idle gossip now do we?…I want no one to spoil our name"

"Yes your majesty"

"Wake the others you have a kill, soldier."

Ten top ninjas were called from their chambers to execute their majesty's request, any slip up meant immediate death from Ozai himself, he couldn't risk letting the people know he was sending ninjas to silently kill them, in fact, this would put him in dire consequences and right now a headache was the least of things this king wanted. With ninjas at perked on the prime hour of the midnight, they all flew through the large window knowing their mission tonight was the same old drab routine, to kill and destroy.

It was then Ozai smirked, 'nothing like a good kill to make a king feel all powerful'

* * *

**To be continued…  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Looks can be deceiving  
**Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes:** Thank you to all those who read and were kind enough to comment. Thank you all.  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Knocked into sense**

Katara looked at the card only to sigh. 'What is he talking about? Me – a water-bender? He must be joking.'

Katara sat there looking at herself in the small mirror. Why did she feel like she gave up, why did she always feel like she gave up? Haru made some good points, but they're unrealistic, thought Katara. She gave up water-bending years ago, and for a good reason she thought. It's hard enough dealing with painful memories, but its worst resurrecting the things we let go of. Besides, nobody could defeat the Fire Nation much less a wee ex-water-bender like her. She shook her head, it simply wasn't credible and definitely didn't assure her safety, in finality she thought she couldn't do it.

Taking up the card she threw it in the bin, 'I'm sorry Haru,.. but I'm not the Katara I use to be. There's just – too much pain, too much agony here. Water-bending can't save me especially when I don't believe in it, all I am, is-is a geisha…'

Turning to her bed, she lied down on the warm bed. Covering herself in thick sheets she thought of what had happened. She cringed when she felt like she failed herself and Haru more so, but he had to understand, he must—she's not a water-bender, she's a geisha…just a geisha. Knowing there was no need to fight herself and contemplate on the resonated sadness within her, she slowly felt herself slip into a deep sleep, a sleep she longed for in so many days.

* * *

Another tear falls down her face.

She sharply gasps for another breath of air. Looking over the body, she shivers. 'Katara' the girl whispers…

Again she doesn't budge. The body refuses to wake. "Ka-tara" she cries… "please, wake up" the voice was a hoarse whisper by this time.

The tears fell to their own accord, freely staining the girl's face in pain. How could have this happened, thought Suki. She swallowed the lump. She just couldn't bear to break the news, not after discovering that she herself was on the point of breakdown.

Staring down at Katara's still body, she shook her lightly. "Wake up please"

Slowly eyes blinked open to see a teary girl above her. "Suki?"

"Katara-chan…" she sniffed.

"Suki, what's the matter?" Katara by this time was fully awake.

Suki shook her head; the tears flying from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Suki, tell me what happened" Katara was becoming scared. Had something happened to Aang or Sokka? Did the Fire Nation kill them? Fearing the worst, Katara tried to push herself to a sitting position but Suki would not let her.

"Katara, please, stay…" Suki said.

"Tell me Suki what happened. Is it something to do with Aang and Sokka?"

"No…" her voice trailed off into a whisper

"Then tell what it is, please" Katara pleaded.

Suki wiped her tears, "I'll show you"

Helping Katara to her feet, Suki supported her all the way out her room and the Geisha house. Katara realized that whatever happened, occurred out the bounds of the establishment. Swallowing, that anything could have happened, she prayed silently that whatever it was, she wouldn't go into a fit. But considering both Aang and Sokka were alive and still not in harm, then the worst should be over, right? But that's what scared Katara the most. There was no certainty of her friends' lives or anything…

Coming closer to a small hut in the village, many mourning people confessed their sympathies to Katara. Katara by this time was confused, 'what happened?'

She not sure, she felt Suki stop. Katara peered her a look. "Katara-chan, whatever happens, just remember I'm always here for you and so are the girls of the geisha-house. We won't neglect you, we swear!"

"B-But I don't understand"

"You will soon" she paused to look down, "you see that door Katara?" she said.

"Yeh?"

"Open it. And when you're inside, please…" she held Katara's arm, "be strong"

Katara nodded. She barely understood a thing that was happening, all she knew was that she was heading for a door which would unlock all that seem blurry.

Limping toward the wooden door, people stared on at her, as if anticipating for her. Katara gave a tiny sigh. 'What could be so horrible?'

Stopping at the door knob, she took a deep breath and opened the door to darkness. A room filled of – medication? scented the air. Doctors seem to brim the room as they made barrier to prevent her crossing.

An old doctor, that Katara knew as a child looked down at her. His eyes were sparkling and she knew he had cried. For what? She didn't know. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he whispered, "I'm sorry…there's nothing we can do for her"

"Whose she-----" he parted and before her eyes was a sight that burned at her eyes. From no where horror filled her and tears of shock and sorrow racked her inside out.

"Gran—gran" Katara's lips parted as she gasped for air. Had everything failed now? She thought, did this world truly want to see her succumb to the lowest and lose everything? Wasn't losing her parents, her brother and her best friend enough? Was this life of hers truly meant to be a short one?

The room grew cold as all Katara could see was blood on the old woman that had nurtured her since a babe; this was her only line of family she had. This was her reason for life, but before her teary eyes, she saw she would have the join the others with the pace that life kept at her.

Dropping to her knees in a loud thud, the doctors went to pick her up, but she screamed out at them and snapped. 'Noo…you can't go Gran gran'

Feeling like she couldn't breathe anymore, she was surprise to hear the voice of her old lady.

"Ka-tara" the voice was exerted and a mere whisper.

Katara stared at the woman, whose wrinkled hand searched for hers. Katara scuttled to her side and rested her hand in hers. Leaning her head against her hand the woman gently pet her grand daughter's head.

"My little star" she whispered. Pale lips seem to always form bright sentences and cheery notes. Even in death the woman was an optimist.

"Gran gran, how did this happen?" she cried, "who did this to you? How could this have happened to you..out of all people you?" Katara looked up.

The woman's eyes were shut but with the little life she had, it was to explain and say the final things that needed to be said.

"I have not much time my child" she felt Katara snap.

"It makes no sense my darling fighting the inevitable." She whispered, "I wanted to tell you something my dear" she said.

"What is it gran gran?"

"I wanted to tell you…you're your mother everyday. You're the woman she is and I know Katara, that though you blamed yourself for your parents death, it was never your fault sweetheart. It was the Fire Nation who took their lives and – mine as well" she heard a sharp gasp.

"The Fire Nation did this gran gran?" in horrid realization did she swallow the truth.

"Yes…and this is why I must" she gasped for air, "must tell you" she arched as pain surged through her chest.

"Gran gran" Katara saw the kind of pain her grandmother tolerated.

"Help her" she shouted at the doctors.

"There's nothing we can do Katara…your grandmother…she's not going to ma—" Katara pushed the doctor, "shut up! I don't want to hear you, its not true…you're lying. She will be saved…" Katara screamed out.

"Katara…" the dying voiced called.

"Gran gran" Katara rushed to her side and held her hand. Kissing her age fingers she whispered, "please stay"

"I cant stay any longer my blossom… I have something for you though" she said… in her right hand was an object. "When your mother died, all that was left was her necklace. Take it…its yours" Katara shook her head, "no gran gran, its yours…its yours" she repeated.

"Don't be stubborn" she gasped again, this time holding her chest.

"There's not much time my child, so I'll tell you now what needs to be said." She paused to cough, a blood line trickling to the corner of her lips.

"Gran gran, please, don't say anything again, you're using your energy up"

"I want you Katara, to know you are a water-bender and you are designed to heal and give hope to the fallen" she paused to hold Katara's face, opening her eyes one last time she said with the light fading from her eyes, "you were meant to be more than just a simple geisha…you were meant to be water-bender…relive who you are my child…f-fo-r me" she whisper trailed off into a whisper.

"Gran gran?" she held the woman's hand to her face.

There was no response.

"Gran gran?" Katara was becoming frantic…"gran gran" she screamed. "Wake up, please"

Bawling her lungs out seem to do nothing but make more tears flow. How could life be so dull, thought Katara. Was everything she loved suppose to end the same way? Was she to accept death as a cause too? Why did all the people she love just go away and she be forced to stay and live?

She berated herself aloud for living. Why live when everything we love is destroyed? And then to her amazement words echoed in her mind: _you are designed to heal and give hope to the fallen_

'How can I give hope to the fallen, gran gran, when I am the fallen?'

Eventually after hours of sobbing near a dead body, the doctors pulled the distraught girl away.

Katara wanted to stay at her gran gran's side, but she knew she couldn't. Exiting the hut, Katara felt air for the first time surge through her lungs. There was a heavy feel supplanted deep within her and though she would want nothing more than to rip the feeling away she couldn't. Suki stood on looking her.

"Katara, I'm sorry"

Katara stared at her with tears.

'Why did you have to die Gran gran? Who would do you, a most wonderful woman such a thing?' And remembering what she had said about the Fire Nation taking her family's life and her life…Katara suddenly felt cold. Easing her fingers into a tight fist, Katara felt her nails sink into the softness of her palm. Gritting her teeth and shaking lightly at what they had done, what they took from her and made her feel she let tears of anger fall.

'And everything I would ever learn to love would die…as long as the Fire Nation keeps ruining it all for me.

Suki saw the impassive and intrusive stare that Katara wore.

'I wish I could close my eyes and blot the pain away Gran gran, but you've taught me I can't hide from my fears but I can face them .'

Thoughts whizzed through her head and all she could do was allow them to ransack her life. Features strewn together in anger seem to speak on it own of the hate and infuriation she felt for the Fire Nation.

Knowing that she could simply not take the death of her gran gran lightly she breathed in deeply and thought, 'I will not take your death quietly, I will not let them shred my world, my sanity and my soul apart. I have stood to the side too long in watching them kill what is mine. All I ever did about it…was watch them. I never fought, I never blamed myself and I never tried to redeem myself. But today…a day of sorrow and revelation, will I promise to myself and you gran gran, that I Katara the lonesome girl, will drop my status and become what I was meant to be… a water-bender and of course, a fighter…' she paused, 'for the people I love I will protect and become the person I gave up in believing in, me…'

Katara went home that day with the world's grief banging at her back. She could not escape the maelstrom of emotions plaguing within her, but she could find a way to alleviate them. Revenge was not as simple as said, Katara knew, but revenge would ensure that the people she loved did not die for no reason…as long as she breathed the same air the Fire Nation poisoned then she would stand and triumph over the beasts.

'And like a snake I will walk in their midst and bit by bit I will destroy them until I find the one whose responsible for taking the lives of so many innocents. There is no exit is this game, there is no game over and there are definitely no rules to keep me from my revenge...my kill. The game is on Fire Nation, that is, because ready or not, here I come…'

* * *

**TO SERVE MY MASTER has a SEQUEL- coming soon!**

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Looks can be deceiving  
**Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes:** Thanks so much guys for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. This chapter is a **long **one so i hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is all about Zuko and Katara, so hope you'll visit again.  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The game is on…**

"Where are you? Oh come on" she searched head over heels for the damn paper. Rummaging her draws and cupboards, she let out a scream when she seem to be getting no where. Holding a fistful of hair in her hand she thought of where she could have placed the card.

'Where did I put you?' searching high and low, Katara did a thorough search for what seem to be a small piece of paper. Checking her pockets, sheets and those small crevices, she came back empty handed and fill of rage. She'd been searching for the past couple minutes and yet she's gotten no where. Pursing her lips tightly, she tried to reflect where last she headed off.

'I remembered Haru giving me the card and falling asleep right after…no, I'm missing something. I did something before that.' Getting up in a quick jerk she looked around the disorganized room. Books, clothes and all her belongings lay scattered about her floor. In fact she couldn't point out one neat part in her room. Looking over to the corner she saw the bin, strangely it was very tidy and immediately she froze. 'Of course, I threw it in the bin, how could I haven forgotten?'

Running to the bin she emptied the contents and went raiding for the small card.

"Ah-ha, found yah!" giving herself a triumphant grin, she read the address of Haru's location. Making sure to keep very hush-hush about her whereabouts, she made motion to leave. Passing her friends most discreetly, Katara tried avoiding loud squeaking of the floors and shrill cries of the closing doors. Biting her lips very tentatively, Katara bended a corner seeing her mistress up ahead.

'Oh hell' Katara cursed under breath.

Giving a small sigh, Katara leaned against the wall holding her breath and listening very carefully for the footsteps of the woman. As expected the woman drew closer which gave Katara more of a predicament to work with. Running behind the chest of draws, Katara waited for the woman to pass her door.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer and it was in a split second did Katara hold her breath and await the woman. Peeping from beside the dresser, Katara could see the woman look around her room.

'Move away witch, move away'

The woman suspiciously looked around before shaking her shoulders and leaving. Katara gave a sigh of relief making sure to scuttle to her feet quickly and down the hall. Tip-toeing all the way out the establishment, Katara journeyed on the road again, this time for a new mission: to get revenge. Simple as said, Katara now had to deal with the underlining fact that like before as geisha - when it was all about using her looks for money, her mission called for ten times what she gave previously.

'But how am I to do this Katara-girl? This is more than I expected, more than what I'm accustomed to.' She knew the mission was going to be dangerous and she know the risks of being a woman in the Fire Nation are even higher, but she couldn't let that dampen her reasons of her initial cause. She was to think this through and find peace, at least for all those who died.

Again, haunted by the faces of her love ones, Katara knew the life they once lived was good but the life she lived – well, it stank. It offered fruitlessness and nothing but grief. She mentally noted that this was all the handiwork of the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation will not get away, thought Katara. 'If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to kill them.'

Travelling down the stony path to Haru's home, she was surprised to see the address was a run-down shack. Old man's shack, as they called it. She heard some nasty tales of men dying at the place but right now she could care less, she knew what she read and this was the place. Making her way to the back of the house she saw a flowing river. It was then she saw Haru in the centre of the river. She arched a delicate brow and carefully came forward.

'What is he doing?'

With confusion molten on her face, Katara was surprised to see the river slowly widen. Haru raised his hands and the earth divided to cave way for a bigger river.

Katara unknowingly went forward in an unconscious curiosity. Accidentally stepping on a twig, she was brought out her focus and so was Haru.

"I was expecting you" was his comment.

"Funny, I really wasn't expecting to come on one's day notice, but I guess things came up" she said.

He turned around.

"Are you here to get revenge, or is it…" he looked at her in the eyes, "something else?"

"'Can't say sometimes. Right now, all I want is revenge, while part of me isn't ready."

"You're confused?" he asked.

"I don't think I am." She looked at the floor, "its just – hard…you know, dealing with the death of all my love ones and now the only option I'm left at, is the riskiest, not to mention…no turning back" she whispered.

Haru listened to her. Slowly he came out the water and took a seat on an old log.

"Come Katara, sit with me" he patted an area on the lichen log.

She grossed a minute, but shook her head to acknowledge him. Taking a seat beside him, they both seem to stare off at the gushing river. Haru had done himself a piece of handiwork, thought Katara. The river was much bigger and yes, even more dangerous.

"You see that river, Katara" he began.

"How could I not, its right in front of me" she dryly added.

"Look at the bends of the river Katara. Look at each curve, each gush of living water and tell me what you see. Tell me the impressionistic touch it evokes.

"Haru, no offense but what does this river have to do with anything at all?" she looked at him.

"A lot Katara, a lot" he said.

"Well to be quite honest, I really can't see that"

"Let me explain"

"That would help"

"The river as you know has many courses, many bends and curves. A river could be something of both beauty and death. I'll elaborate. You could look at a river and see beauty, the same beauty that you would compare to the most beautiful of things, while on the other hand, the river can take many lives and kill and destroy so much more than we know. But in contrast to you Katara, you're like a tiny leaflet in the raging river." He took this time to place a small leaf in the water.

"Now we know the current will take it away and in this circumstance we use the current as people and what they say to us. Sometimes we need to figure out which way we want to go, we can choose different courses and different paths and they're not assured. But I guess… what I'm trying to say Katara, is sometimes the right path is a dead end. It may be a dead end but it will surely lead us to freedom and peace. A river has different courses and they could go on forever, or be dead end or circulate in a certain area. But unlike the little leaflet that has no power to choose its direction you do Katara. You can choose and make your choice." He paused, "I never said letting go would be easy, but ask yourself, if you don't fight now and make a stand then you'll let them trample all over you and the people that died would have died for nothing"

"I don't want that" she whispered.

"So do I" he said.

She turned to him, "what do I do?"

"Well, what you should do firstly, is make up your mind. Plan out your geisha life and the mercenary life you're going to lead. Both lives have their ups and downs, but unlike your geisha life, your mercenary life is of a stricter code. There is no room Katara for a confused assassin that only leads you to your death. Settle that mind of yours and when you've made your choice, begin to re-acquaint yourself with an old friend of yours…water." He pointed to the river.

"You are a water-bender Katara…you have the gift to give hope and heal…so please…heal those of us who needs healing"

"I'll try my best" she whispered softly.

"I'll leave you to think now." He patted her back and left.

Katara sat on the log in deep contemplation. Here it was the choice of a lifetime, 'am I to be the geisha or be the mercenary?'

'I'm a good geisha…a geisha who always does as asked. My beliefs of a being a geisha are strong, since I was young I've been learning the principles from strict leaders and I've had the opportunity of a lifetime to just be lucky enough to have been a geisha. A geisha is an entertainer, is a woman who knows all the arts and gracefully uses them to speak a language of beauty and perfection. We comb our lives in discipline and live behind the disguise of all being flawless girls. Our prices are expensive but our talents are not cheap. We are vastly skilled in the arts and our pretty faces are enough to say it all. A lot of dirty meaning has been added to the word geisha and now many people now see us as the identical partners to prostitutes, but truth be told there are some geishas who live that life but our geisha house strictly forbids that life. We consider those sorts of acts illicit and staining to the very word artist, for what is an artist if we must wear the darkest shades? I am willing to go far being a geisha but I will not sell my soul… that is just wrong…' She paused to pick up a stone.

"But I'm a water-bender too. Well, I use to be" she thought.

'And I still am . Gran gran said I was meant to heal and give hope and if I don't see that now then when will I? I've never really given water-bending a chance after the incident with my parents and sometimes I wonder, was it the water-bending that failed or was it me? Did I just look for something to blame it on, or was it, I didn't want to admit the truth. Realizations are cruel in life, and now looking at it, I see that's so true' she pelt the stone which skipped three times before plopping deep within the water.

'Could I say sorry now and have back my old water-bending skills?' knowing life wasn't that simple, she shrugged.

'I feel so loss kami (G-d), and I guess I'll always feel like this if I don't make a stand. But how can I choose what's right and wrong? If I choose being the water-bender then for sure I'll be taking a couple lives to get at the top…I've never taken a life much less had to witness killing a man. But every time I see Gran gran's face and hear the words she whispered at me then I know my place. I was meant to heal wasn't I? I was meant to be the water-bender and the mercenary and everything, right Kami?'

She swallowed, 'or was it …I was just meant to die and give up faith in all those who died for me?' she shook her head, 'Noo…I'm done being Mrs.'s Nice-girl, from now on I know what I'm about, I know who I'm fighting for and I know whose going down.'

Katara stood and took a deep breath.

'For all those who've fallen…' she walked toward the river. Standing a few feet from the water, she entered the icy water that was rising from her ankles to her calves. Walking further into the water, Katara gritted her teeth when she felt the biting cold knocking at her. Parting her legs apart, she took firm grip on the ground and braced herself for the oncoming string of events.

Raising her hands over the water, she breathed and exhaled rhythmically before whispering an incoherent mantra.

"Do you remember me old friend" she whispered at the water that was pushing at her harder.

Feeling the current pull at her even the more, she gripped deeper into the ground.

"Please old friend, listen to me…listen to my plea." But the gushing water though inanimate, gushed in all its life at her.

"I was a fool…I blamed you for all my problems and never once said sorry, but I can make it better old friend. I can…if you would listen to me…please, just listen and all will be explained." She tried to say her confessions but a thunderous current pulled at her ankles and she went under deep within the water.

A current swirled around her, pushing her deep into the abyss of the river. Katara looked up and the sunlight that once surfaced the river was slowly fading away. She outstretched her hand to touch the surface but the more she tried, the deeper she sank and the further the light would go before she could barely see any light. Not fighting the currents and the coldness of the icy water, she looked at her hand and felt the oxygen escaping her lungs.

'So this is it huh? This is how it feels to die and let everything go?' she could barely feel the blood in her hands and she knew it was just a matter of time before the temperature killed her. Inside there was sadness, sadness of losing and never having things gone her way. 'And what I wouldn't do to say sorry to the people I love most'

Hitting the base of the river, she felt like it was time to let go and accept the fate that always tried to take her. Death. 'And forgotten I shall be and shamed for never trying or fighting for the people I loved'

**:Flash-back:**

'"_I'm fedup of your dramatics. I'm fedup of you child._

'_Is it that I don't make myself clear, is it that you truly wish to disobey me and suffer my endless punishment?'_

'_Is this what they want G-d, my **life**? Must every person that I know be the enemy that I fear? Wasn't I tortured **enough** as a child losing my both parents in a vile way?'_

'_You **are **a water-bender and you are designed to **heal** and give **hope** to the fallen_

'_You were **meant** to be a water-bender…relive who you are my child…for me'_

'_**be strong..'**_

**:End of flash-back:**

Deep within her bowels Katara could feel her insides rack. They churned and twisted violently in a convulsing knot. Feeling as if she was dying, Katara violently twisted and turned in the water, clutching her stomach very protectively. Crouching in a small foetus, Katara suddenly stopped when she saw something blue in the distance.

It was her mother's pendant. Placing a single hand around the chain, she was surprised when something hot swam through her. It was dark, angry and full of hate. Emotions she had never felt, burst free and screamed to be heard, to be acknowledged. Alas, they came up her throat and in a fluent moment Katara braced herself for the wicked nervous breakdown. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt her fingers and toes burn with a tingly sensation. Opening her eyes in one shot, they glowed the colour of blue. Cerulean blue…

The water around her slowly bubbled until it bubbled in a most violent way possible. Feeling the anger surge through in three violent shocks, the water sputtered her toward the surface where she landed on the ground, scar free and fully reborned. Pacing a hand over the water it immediately fell from its ten feet waterfall to a normal river once again.

Turning around Katara's eyes settled from the horrid blues to the calm sapphire that was always alive.

Staring at her in amazement was Haru who was trapped deep in thought. 'She's the fit…she's the one alright' knowing that nothing could stand in the way of this woman, Haru felt a victory smile coming on.

"You did it" he said.

She said nothing. Looking at the floor in a confused manner, she slowly averted her eyes to his. "I don't understand Haru" she softly said.

"Don't understand what?" he asked.

"One minute I was drowning, feeling all this emotional pain and for sure I thought I was a goner…but half a second later I was consumed by…by a fury. A fury I had never felt. All these different voices and emotions collided and somehow…" she looked up at him, "somehow evoked the waterbender in me. It's odd" she went on "water is something calm and isn't triggered by negative thoughts much less anger itself, but today that rule was broken with the self-evoking of ire" she said.

"Maybe, you had enough and your body understood you didn't need to be supplanted. Maybe that's why your water-bending was evoked" he said.

She shook her head, "I really don't get this Haru" she said.

"Katara…" he started.

"Yes?"

"Look at your face" he was sounding a bit shaky.

"What's wrong with my face?" she asked.

"Take a look for yourself"

Katara turned to the river, and reflecting in the water was her face. 'What's wrong?' It took her a second to interpret that her scars that once blemished her face were gone and come to think to it, she didn't feel pain anywhere.

'Has the water healed me?'

Remembering that she limped, she began to walk and to her utter amazement she walked without a hitch. 'Amazing…it works!'

"The water healed me Haru…it actually healed me" she smiled.

"I can see that" he paused, "amazing…absolutely amazing" he would have stood there all afternoon but matters needed to be addressed.

"Come Katara, we have some work to do" he said.

"Alright" she nodded.

The couple took refuge within the shack where they spoke of the small plot that would be carried out in the Fire Nation. Haru tried to make himself most concise and very straight forward. He didn't need Katara taking in detail instruction which would only complicate the situation, not to mention, put her in dire peril. Knowing the situation was also about grace and tactic, he made it key that her mission was tentative and slipping up should by all means be avoided. He mentioned that though she will work herself up the ladder, it is assured and without doubt that she'll get to the top and find the one responsible for all the useless killings.

He educated her in the art of stealth and what it meant to turn one's back on everything they held dear. It was painful to do but it had to be done. Katara understood in that moment that from that moment then, she was not the Katara she used to be, but instead, Katara the mercenary, who would never cry and turn to look back at the life she lead. Today was a new day where she had accepted a new role and by all the faith that she had in her, she hope she would reach the top, alive, and then to the kill the ones who started all the conflict.

It was around half past four that Katara left the shack and with a bold look in her eyes, one could see she wasn't the woman she use to be. There was something different about her, the way she walked, they way she looked and definitely the feeling she exuded. Raising her head high and defiant, one could not miss the look of awkward danger she presented, even if she was a wee female. Knowing that this was all part of the new job, Katara still strolled the streets in valour.

It started to rain half way on her way home and Katara felt damned. For sure her mistress would blow her top and Katara cringed at the thought. 'Here goes nothing'

Katara walked the small walk and entered the geisha home. She was surprised when all the geisha girls and mistress had been waiting there for what seem to be her.

"Konbawa minna-san (good evening everyone)"

"Late again are we?" the woman sneered

The woman gave the nastiest of gestures and welcomes and seriously Katara wasn't looking for another brawl with the woman.

"I had to visit someone, mistress" Katara said looking down.

"Always visiting eh? Another man huh?" she teased.

"It was a friend" Katara said.

"I've warned you haven't I? I've beaten and yet you don't seem to budge. What is it with your intolerance that just gets me child? I am so tired of you and your antiques Katara, it's old" she sputtered.

"Mistress, if you would excuse me" Katara could the anger returning

Fearing that she could not hold back the dark emotions plaguing within her, she began leaving the room.

"Yame (stop)." She halted.

Katara obliged.

"Who do you think you are, walking off on me like if you're your own person? Have you forgotten who you are, who I am?" she snarled. "I am the boss of this place girl and you'll do well to remember that"

"I do not feel well mistress, if I could be excused I would be most grateful" Katara's voice was stretching from its kind binds to something wrathful and raw. Something she herself was beginning to become afraid of. Swallowing tightly, the lump refused to be settled. Her hands had already begun a small sweat and her breath was becoming laboured. She was pressured by emotions of her mistress and sooner or later she would blow.

"You can't escape this rapping child. You're late as usual, and if you should know, you've been deselected as a member of the top five geishas." The woman said.

'What?' …"I thought it was ten" Katara was quick to say.

"How do you know that?" the woman arched a brow.

"I saw the proclamation all around the city." Katara said.

"I guess you would you see that since you comb the city grounds as your playground. If you should know there are other geisha houses and the five remaining candidates are to be chosen from the outside. This geisha house is one of the most prestigious and has been allowed the choice of the top five geishas. I'm afraid…I've made my choice and well…you're no where on it" she gave a complacent smirk.

"But you don't understand, I- I should have been one of those geishas, I must be one of those geishas. It's important I be chosen mistress."

"Why? Another man?" the dirty suggestion rose.

"No. I need to be chosen because my brother and Aang is within the confines of those walls. I must know if they're alive or not" Katara said.

"They're probably dead. It wouldn't be surprising if the Fire Nation killed them, it seems to be thing of the Fire Nation taking your family, perhaps not getting you the position is sparing you from most certain death"

"You can not read my future likewise for my family" Katara said.

"Grow up child. This is the world we're talking about, I don't need to see the future to know a potential end. Look around and tell me what you see…its death all around us and the Fire Nation is all to be blamed for it" she said.

"I want to be a chosen geisha mistress, please" Katara started to cry.

"You are a pitiful geisha" the woman looked at Katara hard and long.

"Please" Katara clasped her hand and got on her knees, bowing in front the woman.

"Get up child. I've already made up my mind"

"Why, why have you never liked me?" Katara stared up with tears in her eyes.

"Because I never did" and the truth came alas.

"You tortured me for nothing, is that it?"

"Tortured you? Well… I don't exactly call it that, but different names might just mean the same thing"

"How could you?" Katara rose to her feet, "all my life I've been down trodden and here you are suppressing me on top of it?"

"You're nothing but a dirty little girl"

"I am not a dirty woman. I am no whore mistress. I am a geisha and I know the principles of a good geisha. I live my philosophy and you don't even begin to know a thing about me…"

"Lower your voice"

"You've taken advantage of me…and yet you have no sorry to spare" Katara said.

"Sorry? For what, the death of your gone family, or your awkward life?"

"My family is not gone." She said.

"They're dead. All of 'em. Your family looked for their death, look at your grandmother, 'couldn't shut her mouth from gossiping- well no one could blame old people for it, its in their nature after all, right?"

"Don't you dare speak of my gran gran that way…or else"

"Or what? You'll hurt me?"

"Say…sorry" Katara growled.

"Never. I mean every word I say girl. Sorry is only meant to be said when we mean it"

"I hate you"

"What?"

"I hate you"

"You will say sorry right this moment"

"You wish"

"Say it or I will beat you to a pulp"

"Try if you want"

The woman rose a hand at Katara's insolence and was surprised when Katara held her wrist firmly in her hand.

"Touch me and I'll hurt you" Katara glared the woman daggers.

"Is that all you got? I've heard better threats than that from measly girls ten times smaller than you are"

"I don't want to fight you"

"Who said anything about fighting? We all know if you fight with me, the end can be seen crystal"

"Don't play games with me, mistress" Katara hissed, "I need to be chosen as one of the top five geishas."

"In your dreams girl"

"You're not hearing me" Katara's hand began pressing on the woman's wrist. The woman exerted a small cry which quickly became louder in the quiet room. As the pressure was slowly added, the cries kept heightening blatantly and Katara would not falter a second to the woman. She had enough of the tyrant and she would bare this torture no longer. She had washed her hands of her mistress and further more the life she lived in this hell-hole. Come to think of it, she never really understood why she had to take the mistress abusing especially when she was fit to take care of herself.

Knocked out of reality for a second, Katara was welcome to many screaming girls who begged at her to stop. The mistress' screams had now become thunderous. By this time she was kneeling on her knees and begging Katara to be merciful with her.

Anger from deep within rose and like a dark mantra plagued Katara to make the woman before her suffer to her ends.

"Why should I spare you?" Katara's voice was a mere whisper, but it was darkly intoned and it was that antique which made the mistress feel pressured and afraid.

"You've never spared me once and yet when I needed the most important position of my life, you simply take it away – why? Because you don't like me….and you know what mistress, it's about time I show you what you did to me. It's not pretty I assure, but it sure is damn ugly." Katara wrung the woman's wrist in a painful lock which created more screams from the geishas.

"I beg" the woman screamed.

But Katara's ears were shut to the bleeding screams of the woman. Many of the girls were already becoming paranoid, running about screaming and just being plain frantic. This fueled Katara. The tension was dense and it primed the moment alive and to its climax.

"That's enough Katara-san" it was the deep sound of a female that Katara jerked to reality.

"You've done yourself quite the lot" the blue eyed girl spoke.

"Yue-san?" Katara looked up.

"It's not worth Katara. If you break her hand, you'll be just as bad as her, or worst" she eyed Katara sternly.

"But you don't understand Yue, she tortured me, she's always done it and now when I need to be the best of the geisha I can, she simply swipes that away from me. Tell me Yue, why should I spare her? Why?" Katara looked up.

"Because you're not that kind of a person Katara. The Katara I know is calm and she isn't some beast who does what others do upon her. You're better than that Kat" Yue endeared.

"B-but I need this Yue" Katara let go of the woman's wrist, "I really need this"

"And if this is what you want Katara, then I give up my position for you. You are now one of the five geishas of this house, chosen to be an official Fire Nation geisha." She said.

"Yue?"

"There's nothing again to be said Katara. You're right, you've been abused since young from the mistress and never once have you gotten a break from the sorrows of your past or the hectic rush of unfolded events. If this is what you want…to see Sokka and Aang alive, then go. Your reasons are way better than mine were; for that I would gladly give up my position for you…no doubt about it, Kat" she said.

"Yue-san…" Katara felt tears coming on, biting her lips she blinked back her tears, "arigatou (thank you)" Katara threw her arms around her friend and thanked her repeatedly.

Yue pulled apart, "you should get ready" she said.

"Ready?" Katara wiped a single tear away.

"You must not be late. The Fire Nation will be arriving tomorrow morning, bright and early. Quickly pack and get some rest, you'll need it for your day tomorrow"

"Yes…"

Katara could see Yue nod and gracefully walk out. Katara stared at Yue, she was the perfect geisha. She had every characteristic of a flawless woman and she was much of the delight to both men and women. She was a beautiful woman, who gracefully perfected in everything she did, from the pronunciation of her every vowel to the articulate definition of the way she would play a Samisen, the woman before her was graced into the arts most perfectly. She admired Yue since she had gotten to the Geisha House, and it seem somehow the girl always had her back.

It really should have been Yue who was leaving, thought Katara, but knowing what Yue had given up so proudly for her, Katara promised she would respect the position even all the more and work ten times harder to be the best of both geisha and killer.

'Now the game is set and the pieces are motion, there is no going back and there is little to no room for slip ups. This is the real thing Katara, its no more on paper or tell-tales, this is the real thing I've been made for…'

'Sokka, Aang…wherever you guys are don't worry, because I'm coming to rescue you guys…all its now, is a matter of time before the games begin'

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER>>ZUKO AND KATARA**

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Looks can be deceiving  
**Etherealstar

* * *

**Author's notes:** Thanks for the lovely comments, they're appreciated so much. As a token of my appreciatation, I made Zuko and Katara's welcome a bit…unconventional. It'll definitely have you cheering, so stick around and see what I mean.  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar and Avatar Manga is owned by Nickelodeon and Sitcom. All rights reserved.

* * *

Chapter 9: Trouble

A beautiful woman stands in the distance, her blue ornate kimono swaying in the wind. Refine sapphire eyes shine a light that can do both enthralling and yet, it's insatiable enough to kill a man. Beautiful flowers hang from her hair while red lips and dark kohl eyes show that the woman before the world is more than just some simple geisha…but something far different.

In the distance a caravan could be seen approaching the beauty and her friends. It didn't take long for the driver to arrive, and on his arrival he warmly smiled at each of the girls. Calling their names one by one, a certain blue eye girl waited for Yue's name to be called. Explaining that there was replacement due to the sickness of her friend, the Geisha mistress in turn gave her post to her. The man listened to the excuse and nodded. In replacement of Yue's finely worn name was Katara.

Sighing that she took her friend's position, she felt she owed her, but with Yue smiling and backing her up all the way, she knew Yue wouldn't let her decline. It just wasn't Yue. And for that Katara swore on working ten times harder.

Five pretty geishas, along with the other five chosen geishas made their way to the Fire Nation Empire. At around seven minutes past twelve the caravan was making its way through a dessert. At first many of the girls were puzzled that they were heading off into nothing but arid lands of dust, but peering closer they could make out the structure of tall walls, and iron gates. It was then they realized, "The Fire Nation…is dead girls" said Suki aloud.

Katara averted her eyes and couldn't help but whistle at the magnitude of the gates. They stretched to the heavens and never seem to end. She figured for whatever reason those gates were build, they must have been to keep people out, or whatever it was behind the wall most protected. Smirking that the fools lived their lives in great luxury and security, she reckoned they hadn't even began to think of the odds of a young girl who entertains among them all, while on the contrary, she is a snake in their midst, ready to uncoil and surely – kill. Pursing her lips at the thought, she was jolted out of thought by the sudden halt of the caravan. The girls went jerking forward most vigorously which rendered complaints and small cries. The driver apologized but his words were taken away when another voice intercepted.

A masculine voice spoke to the driver and barely understanding anything he was saying, Katara readied the girls to be quiet. The man approached the caravan inspecting the bottom of the vehicle for what seem to be enemies. Opening the door, he inspected all of the girls with a small description from each. Checking the caravan for any one who wasn't suppose to be on the list, he allowed the driver free passage to carry on.

Katara saw gates of metal path in the center, for passage to roam. The gates slowly caved way presenting something she had never anticipated much less, felt ready to battle. Standing on either side of her caravan were some thousand soldiers of the Fire Nation. Feeling impeccably small and most stunned, Katara couldn't believe she thought of making a difference. Coming to think of it, she hadn't even thought about slaying some thousand men. Sighing that she had gotten way above her head, she almost cringed knowing that the odds now, were slim to none.

"Katara-san…" called a voice.

Katara grew startled. "Yes Suki?"

"You look a bit..pale, is everything alright?"

Katara could see worry on the girls face. Knowing she couldn't work her friend up for her miscalculations, she nodded.

"Everything's fine Suki. Thanks" she gave a small smile.

The girl nodded and returned to look out her window.

Dead ahead in front of all the soldiers was two prisoners tied from a beam. Katara placed a hand to her heart. 'Aang, Sokka'

Worry and fear panged deep within on seeing the people she loved treated so noxiously and rash. Knowing she could do nothing but bite her lips for their safe-being, she prayed silently that everything would turn out a-okay. The caravan slowly came to a halt and before the Fire Nation, ten geishas exited. One by one a creation of perfect beauty gracefully walked toward the leaders of the Fire Nation. The number ten geisha wasn't hard to miss, as Katara took from the caravan and gracefully walked to the platform. She was to meet all the officials, wearing a face full of friendliness and graciousness, a terrible waste she thought, especially when all she wanted to do was sneer and scowl at the demons they were.

Her eyes trailed to her brother and friend who by this time were lowering their faces in defeat. Thankfully they hadn't been hurt, and if they had, Katara didn't know what she would have done.

Slowly collecting herself, Katara gracefully walked to the royal highnesses of the Fire Nation.

Being introduced to Ozai, Katara crafted her most beautiful smile while her eyes of blue slowly averted to his, taking in his every feature to always remember the sole contributor of her family's death. Ozai was amazed at the beauty of this young girl, in fact the thing that really had him stunned, was her eyes.

Eyes that glowed just as vicious and alive as any fire, seem to be…wild of the colour blue in her eyes. To him it was a rarity seeing young girls with pretty eyes and all the more, prettier features, but the girl before him…was a sight to behold.

"Prince Zuko" called a voice. "This is Katara" said the commentator.

Katara made her way from Ozai's stare of death, to that of a young man. Giving a small smile, she looked at her young prince and was amazed at the face she saw. Never in her wildest dreams had she envisioned the face of the prince to be so…serious. Those deep, abysmal amber eyes glowed in all its horror at her, and with what seem to be a burnt mark over his left eye simply left her agape. Amazingly, the combination of stone features and a royal birthmark, made Zuko - as he was called, become someone to tickle her senses with. For one, he was a strangely different young man with eyes that weaken its prey. She couldn't breathe in that second, knowing that all she felt was this…this fever of heat. A heat of being seen inside-out and having all her secrets exposed. Every hair stood tall, and her body was going into a terrible melt-down. How could a man, with no power even begin to make her feel so exposed?

His handsome features were not dull, Katara noted, as he wore them upfront and center, and before her weakening body, he smirked to say: your eyes…are _amazing_.

The sound of his deep, brusque voice, sent shivers down her spine, making her grit her teeth in weakness. Feeling like she had caused herself great commotion, standing still and stupefied, she nodded. Slowly she began walking away but their eyes refused to let go of the other. It was a clash of fire verses ice, where neither could let go of the bottomless pits in their eyes. Katara made her way to the side feeling like she had lost. She hadn't even started her oh-so-great plan, but standing here, and reflecting her little interval with the prince, she couldn't help that the eyes of the man she was to kill, would do the reverse. And though she didn't want to die from just a mere gaze, she rendered in sorrow, her mission was in dire need of being executed.

Regardless the colour of his eyes, or the way he's makes her feel, she simply could not let the prince get away with it.

With that sworn, Katara looked up at the officials, a look of defiance flashing from eyes as she knew whatever came her way, she'd deal with it. After a couple minutes of welcoming and hearty salutations, the girls were lead to their separate chambers. As was expected Katara began her plan by not obeying. She went searching for the building that Zuko and the other officials stayed at. To her surprise, just finding a proper hall and window was difficult. The place was vastly large, with room after room lining any hall.

"Hey baby" called the voice of a man.

Katara jerked around to see a young man staring most distastefully at her.

She tried to be quiet and easy as any female or geisha would do, but what he didn't know, was that, being a pathetic little female is far from who she truly is.

"Konnichiwa (hello)" she bowed at the man.

"You're an awfully pretty woman." He took advantage of the situation by leering forward on Katara, pinning her on the adjacent wall. Caught out of breath from his audacious action, she pleaded for him to let her go.

"But you're so pretty baby…" he touched her cheek. At first Katara felt like slapping the man for being so rude to touch her, but she allowed him. She would allow him to feed himself in her rich beauty before giving him what was well due.

"You're gorgeous" his words never fail to commend her.

"Why don't you come back to my room, gorgeous" his statement was now filled of disgust and lewd intones, one should would not stand for. Slowly he let his hand fall from her petite waist to her buttocks. Immediately Katara's eyes widen and the slap that she was keeping from exploding, came straight across his face in a mighty force. He quickly clutched his stinging cheek, shouting out at the geisha who stood for her morals.

Katara left the man to be, but that didn't mean the problems stopped there. That whole afternoon instead of locating the Lords of the Fire Nation, she found herself attracting the wrong crowd. Many young Fire Nation boys found the invitation of a solitaire geisha absolutely interesting, fun…and plain ravishing. She'd slapped about ten boys that afternoon for trying to touch her bottom, but she'd shun them away with some hurtful slaps and a quick running.

Lost of breath running from hall to hall, Katara listened carefully for the sounds of masculine laughter knowing they would follow her. Stuck in a dead-end hall, Katara searched for ideas but nothing was coming to mind. She needed to hide but problem was, where. Knowing that her only luck now lied behind one of the rooms, she began checking for an empty room to hide. Seeing them in the distance, she knew she didn't have time to go through every door. Clutching the knob of the last door, Katara entered the dark room only to listen for the footsteps to fade. Feeling a hand touch her, she turned around sharply, slapping the person a fiery smack.

"How dare you?"

Realizing she hadn't slapped one of the normal boys of the Fire Nation, Katara swallowed. The lights were flipped on and to her amazement the person she slapped was none other than…

"Prince Zuko?"

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
